Slytherin Vs Gryffindor OH THE HUMMANITY!
by Nitrea
Summary: A slitherin and a gryffindor were never ment to be... Too bad she didn't know this before. WARNING: abuse, attempted suicide, gryffindor bashing, twins, OOC-ness... a lot of it! ;
1. SMASH! What Just Happened!

_I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what remember  
I'll always come for you...  
I'd come for you by Nickelback__  
_

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story considering I need to update the ones that I have, but this just came to me while listening to the song: I'd Come for You by: Nickelback**

"Wait! Ron!" I heard my boyfriend call to his friend.

Ron didn't like me at all but I hung out with Harry. He had saved me from killing myself, and now we were dating. I was a Slytherin, but he didn't care. Ron however did. I wasn't stupid. I had received death threats from him before, and I just blew them off, but now he was going after his best friend.

"What! Wait so you can invite that freak over here and kiss it in front of me?" Ron shouted at him.

I flinched at the word 'freak', but they didn't see me.

"No, Ron, listen. I don't even like that thing. It just started to come onto me, trying to get its freakiness all over me." The first boy said calmly.

"Glad that you were in your right sense, Harry." Ron said.

I couldn't take anymore, as they started talking about how to get rid of me and my freakiness. I ran, my feet not making any noise on the hardwood floors. No tears fell from my eyes. I knew that I couldn't cry. My tears had been dried up for to long.

I ran without any direction as to where my feet would take me. I ran letting my mind drift into the calm numbness of the world.

I only came back to my senses when my body collided with something. I was thrown backwards onto the floor. My head collided with the tiled surface, creating a loud thump that reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Miss Aly, I feel everyone would greatly appreciate if you watched where you were going and not run into their persons." A voice said above me.

I cracked my eyes, but quickly closed them to the bright light that was filtering through the windows above me.

"Miss Aly, it would also do very well for you if you could get off of the floor." The professor's voice sounded through the hall.

I just groaned and tried to even move to a sitting position but went back down before curling into a ball and gripping my head harshly. I felt my eyes squeeze tightly, not letting any of the light shine through the closed lids.

The professor's gasp sounded softly above me, the light sound helping the pounding of my head.

"Miss Aly I need to take you to the hospital wing. Is it okay to pick you up." The man said.

I wasn't really paying attention, but I nodded my head anyways. When his hands touched me, my whole body tensed, unprepared for the intrusion of my space. He didn't stop, knowing that I always did this.

I was lifted into the air, floating on his arms. A slight breeze passed over the both of us, and a shiver escaped my body. I curled into the warmth of the man holding me. Darkness was pulling at my consciousness trying to convince it to leave with it and rest for a few hours. I let it. With the footsteps as a lullaby, I started to relax. My head slowed in its pounding the farther I went under. Finally I was fully submerged.

The only thing I felt was the warmth that surrounded me.

**Dang…. I wrote this so late at night that I didn't know what I wrote…. Oh well! Please review this story if you want me to update because I'm tired of no reviews, and I won't update without them... mabey... :3 Thanks!**


	2. rain rain go away

"-ot allowed to see visitors. She's still asleep. Would you please leave Mr. Malfoy."

"But Madam Pomfrey. You can't just keep me away from my best frie-"

I had tried to tell them that I was fine. That I was awake. All I produced was a small croak effectively ending his sentence.

"ALY!" Draco yelled running into the empty hospital wing except for me. "Are you okay. Is your head fine. What happened. We didn't know what happened. You just ran straight into sevy. And your head cracked open. What made you so depressed a-"

I slammed my weak hand and flattened it onto his mouth.

"'ou 'alk 'oo much." I slurred out, my voice like nails riding against my throat.

"Sorry." He told me as my hand fell.

He picked up a glass of water that I hadn't noticed before on my bedside table and held it out to me. I tried to reach out and grab it but my arms were trembling to much. He noticed.

"'orry." I croaked out.

"It's fine." He told me gently.

He climbed onto the bed behind me after lifting me up. I leaned against him, too weak to even try to hold myself up. He lifted the glass to my lips, and I carefully drank the water.

When it was all gone, he set the cup back down on the bedside table.

"Thanks Dray… for everything." I told him.

The scratchiness still there, but it had dwindled.

"You're my best friend. And yes, you do deserve it. Stop doubting that." Draco told me softly, but sternly.

"You sound like uncle Sev. Only he's like my dad…" I managed to turn my head and give him a smile.

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Aly!"

"Yes ma'am?" We both replied at the same time causing me to smile.

"You Aly. You are not supposed to be up. And Mister Malfoy. You aren't suppose to be in here disturbing my patients."

"Technically, ma'am. I am not up. All of my upper body weight is leaning against Dray." I told her with an innocent look covering my face.

"And I'm not disturbing her, I'm helping her."

"'Tis true. 'Tis so true." I said nodding my head and wearing a pair of fake glasses. In other words I looked like scholar.

"Fine." The head nurse said looking fairly ruffled. "I will allow you to stay in here Mister Malfoy, but you will have to leave before curfew."

"Yes ma'am." We both said not wanting to argue with the look she was giving us.

She looked at us for a second. I watched her back hoping that she wouldn't make my friend leave yet. She seemed to agree with whatever thought was going through her head and moved to leave.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I told her quietly, breaking the unnerving silence.

She stop mid-step and turned around to look at me.

"It's fine child."

The smooth, soothing words seemed to just slip easily from her mouth. It sounded like she had said it more times than just this once. I wasn't the only person she had said this to and apparently there was a lot more before me.

"Isss young masster sssad." Came a hiss to my right, Effectively breaking up my thoughts.

"Essbisis. You know that you are not sssupossed to leave into the hallssss. What if ssomeone sssaw you?" I hissed at the snake angerly as it slithered onto my bed.

"About that…." She trailed of looking at the door.

"Dray… please tell me that the doors were open. At least a bit." I pleaded to him watching the door with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but Madam Pomfrey closed them."

"Who let you in Essbisis?" I hissed out, frightened.

"A man with black hair and eyesss. He could sspeak a bit. Like young masster behind you."

"Who's there. Come in. We already know your there."

The door creaked open revealing the figure.

**AN: WELL! I'm done with this chapter. YES! So I'll see you later.**

***Gets up and walks through screen door***

**Nitrea: Guys I'm done!**

**Draco: Really?**

**Nitrea: YUP!**

**Draco: Then you wouldn't mind us reading it?**

**Nitrea: Yes I would.**

**Naruto: Finish their's so you can work on mine.**

**Nitrea: *sweatdrops* you do realize that you're the bad guy in that story right…?**

**Naruto: I am?**

**Nitrea: *sweat drops again* Ideot. Fine.**

"Professor? What are you doing here." I asked, immediately slapping a calm mask over mine.

"Well I saw a snake outside the door. It was yelling at me to 'open the door you stupid human before I castrate you, rip off you nuts and shove them up your butt.'"

I struggled to keep a calm mask over my laughter, Draco, however, wasn't so lucky. I felt his laughter shaking me.

"Very amuzing. Good job Essbisis." I told her in regular human.

"Thankssss." She returned.

"Draco." The professor said annoyed.

"Yes, sir?" Draco said quickly.

"Have you asked yet." He asked him.

"No, sir. Not yet." Draco answered becoming solemn.

"Asked me what?" I said cautiously.

"Ummmm…" He told me.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy! Tell me what right now!" I yelled at him.

He flinched at the use of his full name. I felt it, but I couldn't do anything about it because I started coughing. My throat being skinned raw. I couldn't stop and I started to spit up blood with every other cough.

"Malfoy grab her arms and hold her up. Don't let her move!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

He did so. I tried to fight against his hold, not being able to breath like this. Spells swirled around me, confusing me in their pattern.

"Come on Aly breath. Breathe, breathe, breathe." Draco said in my ear.

I tried to do it, but I couldn't. I chuckled darkly in my mind.

'My fifth year and I'm already going to die. I love you father. Thank you for taking me in and helping me. For everything. Thanks Tom.'

My thoughts started to drift off. I couldn't listen to them any more. My eyes were going dark and my pain was walking away from me.

It was so sudden. My eyes left with my pain and darkness covered me for a bit. Gentle pulls were leading me away and I opened my eyes to see golden lights. A giant gate was opening, letting me see the inside. I saw people that I had once known. People that I had loved. Two of them caught my eye.

"LISSA! EMY!" I yelled running to them.

They shook their heads.

"It's not time for you to come here yet." Lissa said.

"Go to your friends." Emy told me with a smile.

" I don't want to leave you. You're my best friends. Please let me stay." I pleaded to them desperately.

"If you don't forget us-" Emy started.

"Then you can draw on our power from your heart." Lissa finished for her.

"I promise I'll never forget you." I told them, tears on my face.

The last thing I saw before I felt a desperate pull on me, was their smiling faces. That was the last that I was going to see of them until I die. Well, for good anyway.

"Noooo! Aly! No let me stay here! I don't want to leave her!" I heard someone yell.

Water droplets were falling quickly on my face. They smelled salty, but I was also soaked from rain. Arms were holding me but they were trembling around me.

"Draco, come wi-"

"NO!" He screamed.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was accidentally making the rain fall in the room. His head was buried in my shoulder. I lifted my left arm slowly and rubbed his head gently.

"Dray, I'm cold." I said leaning my head to his.

He gasped and the rain froze where it was. I opened my eyes, as he turned me to see me better.

"A-aly?" He asked, the tears frozen in his eyes.

"Yeah dragon. It's me."

His tears started back up, though the rain over us dispersed to show sun coming through the windows. I kept rubbing his hair as he slowly stopped trembling.

"You okay now dragon." I asked when he had stopped.

He nodded, but I kept messing with his hair.

"Do you want to know what happened of should I go tell dad first?" I asked slyly.

"No!" He yelled.

His face quickly turned red as he realized that he fell straight into my trap.

"I mean… ummm… I would, uh… like to… hear it, uhmmm… first…?" He said, trying to act like a little kid.

I laughed.

"It's okay dray, I know what you meant."

He just sat there embarrassed, but his blush was slowly receding.

"Well you know my two friends that I had?" I asked slowly.

At his nod I plowed on.

"Well when you thought I died, I partially did. While I was there my friends told me that it wasn't my time and as long as I remembered them then I could draw on their power. That probably goes for any one of them." I said. "Could I have some water?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and quickly went to get it.

"Professor Sev, would you tell dad what happened, please. And that if he wants to come then he better change his appearance."

He nodded then swept out of the room.

"Dracro?"

"Yes." He quickly became serious, noticing my dis-use of a nick name.

"There's something important that I need to tell you. It's about my father."

**AN: Well! This seriously is the end and if you don't like it then you can leave that in a review and I might update quicker. It's a cliffy! Also I'm wondering who can figure out who her dad is. If you get it right I will use your song for the next chappy!**

**Naruto: Also put reviews on my story so she'll update it to!**

**Sasuke: Dobe. *slaps him upside the head* You're supposed to say 'please'.**

**Sakura: Yeah, Naruto.**

**Naruto: *Crying chibi tears***

**Sasuke: Shut. Up. You. Fuzzbag. Dobe come here.**

**Naruto: Follows directions holding his "wounded" head.**

**Sasuke: *kisses the wound***

**Naruto: Thanks!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: *start making out***

**Me: *Shoos them away* And here's Kyoya with the disclaimer.**

**Kyoya: *steps out* Nitrea in no way owns any of the original story characters however Aly, Lissa, and Emy are hers so no takey them. Please review… yay… *all said in monotone***

**... I said read it. not bore everyone to sleep. *points at all the characters* Goodness gracious! Anyways, I would also like to thank animeheaven97 for thier review! The first one on this story! Yay! Thank you so much to them for doing so!**

**Have an awesome summer!**


End file.
